


Olfactory Oddities

by KandiSheek



Series: Steve's Body is a Wonderland [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Science, Enhanced Senses, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Scents & Smells, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve seems to have a sixth sense for Tony's boners. Tony is determined to figure out why.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve's Body is a Wonderland [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387198
Comments: 42
Kudos: 573





	Olfactory Oddities

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I imagine would happen if Steve's sense of smell was severely enhanced by the serum. Dog noses who?
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Steve had a sixth sense for Tony's boners.

It seemed like a weird assumption to make but at this point Tony had no other explanation for it. Somehow Steve just always knew when he was turned on. There had been times where _Tony_ hadn't even realized he was in the mood until Steve put his hands on him. It didn't make any fucking sense and Tony's inner science nerd couldn't fucking handle not knowing why this was happening.

He'd mulled it over for a long time, checked camera footage, made JARVIS look through every book on body language he could find – no one could ever accuse him of doing shoddy research – but he'd found nothing. Even when Tony's body didn't give off a _single_ hint Steve somehow knew that he was horny.

Tony was at a loss as to how or why. And there were only so many experiments he could conduct before Steve would eventually catch on and confront him. So he'd decided to – as Pepper would say – use his big boy words and just ask him. It couldn't be that hard.

He'd chickened out as soon as Steve smiled at him.

Now they were snuggling under Tony's favorite blanket on the couch, watching a movie, and Steve's hand was absently caressing an exposed strip of skin on his hip. Tony really tried to concentrate – it was Kubrick, come on – but Steve's touch was just the right side of teasing and they hadn't seen each other in three days and –

Yup, there we go. Good job, body.

Tony spread his legs a little, feeling the fabric of his sweatpants move along his cock –

And sure enough Steve breathed out heavily against his neck, his palm sliding under the blanket until it rested just above Tony's waistline. When Tony didn't stop him Steve slowly slid his hand further down until he was cupping Tony's –

“How do you always know?” Tony burst out, startling Steve so badly that he squeezed down on reflex. Tony yelped, flailing at the sudden pain, and Steve let go as if he'd been burned.

“Ah – shit, sorry, I just – what?” Steve stuttered, a confused look on his face.

“You – how do you always know when I'm turned on?” Tony asked indignantly and Steve gaped at him for a second before he blushed a furious red, looking off to the side.

“I – that's, uh,” he babbled, trying to withdraw his hand, but Tony grabbed his wrist and kept him there. Steve's jaw clenched for a moment but he visibly relaxed when Tony looked at him with curiosity instead of anger. “It's – I mean... I don't know if you'd like the answer,” Steve said sheepishly and Tony rolled his eyes.

“I'm a scientist, getting answers is what I do whether I like them or not. Come on, tell me.”

Steve cleared his throat, his face still gorgeously flushed as he mumbled “I can smell it.”

Tony blinked. “What?”

“I said I –“

“No, I got that,” Tony cut him off, eyes widening as the meaning of that sunk in. “Wait, so like – You can smell pheromones?”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “I don't know what it is but the smell is very... distinct.”

“Wait wait wait, hold up,” Tony said when realization struck him. “You can – holy shit, Steve, do you _always_ know when someone is turned on around you? Whoever it is?”

Steve blushed even brighter as he glared at Tony. “Don't make it sound so – Look, it's not just... _arousal,_ okay? People smell different when they feel different things and – Stop looking at me like that.” Steve tried to pull away, his face twisting in discomfort. “I know it's creepy, okay? I can't help it!”

Tony was far from creeped out, actually scooting forward with stars in his eyes like Steve was the scientific discovery of the century. Which, to be fair, he kind of already was. “So you can smell emotions? Like Sharkboy? Captain Sharkmerica?”

“Not _all_ emotions,” Steve sighed, running a hand over his face. “Just – you know, the strong ones. Fear, anger, that sort of thing.”

Tony hummed, mentally making a list. “So you can smell hormonal surges. Norepinephrine, testosterone, that kind of thing.”

“I guess?” Poor Steve looked a little lost again so Tony put a hand on his arm.

“Hey, don't worry, it's not that weird. Crazy useful though! No wonder you're so good at reading people!”

Steve frowned. “It's not like – I don't _read_ people. I try not to notice it most of the time and honestly it only happens in extreme situations.“ Tony raised an eyebrow, gesturing between them, and Steve flushed. “Yeah, fine. And sexual situations. But still!”

“I never said you'd use it for evil, Steve, calm down,” Tony waved him off with an eye roll. “But really, you don't have to hide it. I mean, I see why some people might take it the wrong way or whatever but honestly I think it's fucking cool. I wish I could do that.”

Steve grimaced. “You say that. But you've never smelled a sweaty old man fart from across the street.”

Tony was stunned silent for a second before he broke into laughter, collapsing onto Steve's chest. “Jesus Christ, Steve. That's horrible.”

“Well, now you know,” Steve grumbled but Tony could hear the amusement underneath. It took a while before Tony could pull himself together enough to look up at Steve.

“So, now that that's cleared up.” Tony grabbed Steve's hand to pull it back towards his crotch, rolling his hips forward so Steve could feel how hard he still was. “You mind helping me with that?”

Steve chuckled, squeezing Tony through his pants so Tony's breathing hitched. “Not at all. Might even enjoy it.”

“Isn't that convenient?” Tony drawled, lifting his hips so Steve could pull his pants off more easily. Steve gripped him firmly, giving him a slow, languid pull through the fabric of his boxers, and Tony groaned throatily.

“Tease.”

“You know it,” Steve said with a cheeky smile. He leaned down to press his mouth to Tony's, keeping it chaste for a second before he licked into Tony's mouth, humming when Tony went pliant beneath him. It took barely even a minute before Tony started breathing heavier, needing air, and Steve pulled away to run his lips down Tony's throat, eliciting a strangled groan. His hands wandered over Tony's chest, lazily exploring the familiar shapes as he –

“What does it smell like?”

Steve's brow furrowed but he still kept kissing Tony's skin between words. “You. Well, aroused you. I can't really describe it, it smells different for everyone.”

“So you could tell people apart just by their aroused smells?” Tony asked and Steve gave him a weird look.

“People smell different either way.”

“Huh. We should test that, see if you can smell changes in hormonal makeup like diseases or somethi–eek!” Tony yelped when Steve suddenly pulled him further down until he was sprawled on the couch. “Hey!”

“How about you put the science aside for now and we concentrate on this, huh?” Steve asked, emphasizing his words by grabbing Tony's crotch. Tony sighed, letting his head fall back against the armrest.

“Yeah, sorry.”

Steve hummed, moving back down to Tony's stomach and then further, playing with the hem of his briefs –

“Just... One more question?”

Steve groaned, letting his forehead fall against Tony's hipbone. “Tony...”

“I know, I know! Just – Did it affect your other senses too? Like, did some foods taste different before the serum?”

Steve gave Tony a disgruntled look. “That's your important question?” When Tony just kept looking at him expectantly he sighed. “Yeah, I guess it did. Not as much as the smells but – yeah.”

“That's so fascinating,” Tony breathed and Steve patted his thighs.

“Yeah, yeah. Now are we doing this or what?”

Tony smirked. “Not if you keep blabbing.”

“If _I_ keep –“ Steve didn't get to finish his sentence before Tony cut him off by stuffing a hand down his pants. He sighed happily, pulling Tony on top of him as he set a pace he knew Steve liked. “Oh, that's nice.”

“I know,” Tony said with a smirk, sitting back to he could wrangle Steve's pants down his thighs and really get to work. Steve groaned appreciatively. “I wish we had lube.”

“I could get mine,” Steve said, his voice already a little deeper. He grunted when Tony twisted his wrist. “My room's right there.”

“Hm, no. Too far.”

Steve smiled. “You lazy –“ He sucked in a breath when Tony suddenly took him in his mouth, tongue moving languidly around the head. “Fuck, don't tease –“

Tony hummed, sinking down until his lips met the hand he still had around the base of Steve's cock. He sucked hard, immensely gratified by the choked off noise Steve made. Off to the side he could see Steve's hands twisting in the cushions.

“Go a bit – yeah,” Steve groaned when Tony moved just a bit lower, sticking his tongue out until the tip just barely touched the base of Steve's cock. “Shit, you're so good at this.”

Tony tried not to preen too obviously at that, sliding back up with a wet pop as he kissed Steve's dick before stroking him again, the glide much smoother now. He didn't resist when Steve pulled him up until they were chest to chest so they could kiss, nice and slow just the way Steve liked it. Tony twisted his wrist on the next upstroke and Steve's breathing hitched.

“Getting close?” Tony mumbled against Steve's lips and Steve pulled away just enough to mouth at Tony's neck, pressing kisses down the tendons in the side. Tony tried to move back down so he could let Steve come in his mouth but Steve didn't let him, keeping his arms tight around him as he just kept breathing heavily into Tony's neck and –

Tony stilled. “Are you _sniffing_ me?”

“Uh,” Steve said, freezing like a deer in the headlights. “No?”

“You _are,_ ” Tony said accusingly and Steve flushed bright red, averting his eyes.

“Sorry, I just – you smell really good.”

Tony blinked before a cheshire grin stretched over his face. “I do?”

“Yes?” Steve said, clearly sensing that Tony was up to something. “What are you – mpfh.”

Tony smirked, looking down at Steve through the stretched neck hole of his shirt where he'd pulled it right over Steve's head. Steve huffed a breath against Tony's chest, fingers clenching on Tony's hips, and Tony chuckled. “More intense like this, right?”

Steve mumbled something unintelligible, finally reaching for Tony's cock again so they could jerk each other off. Tony sighed happily, squirming a little at the ticklish feeling of Steve's lashes on his skin. His shirt was stretched tight around both of them and while it felt a little weird Tony could tell that it was really getting to Steve, being surrounded by Tony's smell like that. It was more than a little gratifying.

A particularly good twist of Steve's palm made Tony moan, startling when Steve thrust up against him at the exact same moment. “Wha –“

“S'good,” Steve slurred against Tony's neck. “Hormones. Whatever.”

Tony's mind drew the conclusions even as Steve jerked him off faster and he knew it was going to make him come – “So you – ah, when it surges you – fuck!”

He thrust up into Steve's hand, tightening his own grip on Steve's cock, and Steve rewarded him with a moan that seemed to vibrate through Tony's chest. Tony could feel it building in his stomach, watching avidly as Steve reacted to his growing arousal.

“Shit,” Steve hissed against his neck and his fingers twitched on Tony's hip. “Fuck, come on –“

He was doing that thing now, a pull and twist right at the head of Tony's dick that always made him see stars. Tony choked on air, grabbing onto Steve's shoulder with his free hand as he tried to concentrate on jerking Steve off too –

But before he knew it he was right there, hanging onto the edge by a thread. “Steve –“

“Come on,” Steve repeated breathlessly and Tony squeezed his eyes shut as he suddenly came, riding it out with shallow thrusts into Steve's fist. He'd barely made it through his orgasm when he felt Steve's cock twitch against his palm before Steve followed him right over the edge with a loud groan, spilling into Tony's hand.

“Fuck,” Tony said with feeling as they both slumped against each other, panting heavily. Steve was almost entirely hidden from view by Tony's shirt now so he pulled it back up –

_Tried_ to pull it up because Steve grabbed onto it and held tight, nuzzling into Tony's skin.

“Five more minutes,” he grumbled and Tony couldn't help but laugh, patting Steve on the head.

“Come on, Waldo. You'll get a treat if you come out of your cave.”

Steve gave him a disgruntled look. “I'm not a dog.”

“You're a big fat golden retriever and you know it,” Tony said and leaned down to kiss him through the open neck of his shirt, soothing the sting of his words. “But seriously, I'm hungry. You wanna order some pizza?”

Steve sighed, reluctantly pulling his head out from under Tony's shirt so he could stretch out his neck. “Sounds good.”

“You heard the man, JARVIS. One super soldier special,” Tony said, sitting up to fetch a towel from the bathroom to clean them both up, but before he could get off the couch Steve grabbed his arm.

“So, uh. Was that okay?” Steve asked a bit hesitantly and Tony gave him a bright smile.

“More than. I like that you like how I smell.”

Steve visibly relaxed, returning Tony's smile in equal measure. “Okay.”

“You'll have to let me test my theories though,” Tony said and Steve chuckled, pulling Tony close enough to give him a chaste kiss.

“I can do that.”


End file.
